


Hairball Scheme

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [46]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cat shows, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caleb enter Frumpkin into a cat show to steal some coin.





	Hairball Scheme

“I am sorry, Frumpkin. Just for two days, then we can leave and you won’t ever do this again.” Caleb promised, instructing him to stay seated while Nott brushed his fur. 

Nott glanced around, her features as hidden as they can be with her cloak and mask, “He’ll win, I’m sure he will Caleb. Even if we won’t really be staying long enough for that to be decided. You’re very pretty.” she said, voice assuring, as she quickly pulled the brush through his matted coat. 

Frumpkin meowed, making his displeasure clear in Caleb’s mind, so he looked at Nott, seeing her eyeing some of the other animals and people, “Have you found where the coins might be held yet, during the night?” he whispered. 

Nott nodded, putting down the brush as she heard the host speak to start the first part of the show, “Yeah. Once everyone is gone and this stupid thing is over with for the day, since that’s weirdly how this thing works for some reason, I’ll sneak back here at night. There’s a little lock-box in the back room, not guarded at all, but it has some locks. I have some tools now for that! It’ll be so easy!” 

The woman beside them, with a rather fluffy brown cat, looked over from her table at Nott’s yell. Caleb waved off her look, “She is excited for our cat, it is a shoe in.” she rolled her eyes, going back to petting her cat. 

“Stealing from a cat show is harder then I thought it would be, but,” Nott glanced around, watching the host as they moved from cat to cat, “It’s kind of exciting. I like it. It’s such a wonderful idea for getting coin, Caleb.” 

Caleb nodded, “Ja, it is good I had a cat for it.” 


End file.
